This invention relates to a portable writing box usable primarily by children during long automobile trips to keep themselves busy or amused. The portable writing box will be constructed to resemble a small brief case or suitcase, such that a child can readily carry it "suitcase fashion" to and from an automobile. The box will be openable to uncover a writing surface; that surface can, e.g. be a chalkboard, or a paper pad, or a small coloring book, or a hard smooth plastic writing surface. The nature of the writing surface will depend to a certain extent or the childrens age group for which the writing box is designed.
An important feature of my invention is the inclusion of electric illumination mechanisms along three edge areas of the writing surface. Light rays are directed across the writing surface from three different directions, such that the child's hand or arm will not cast a shadow on the area being written upon. This is considered important, especially in the case of automobile trips during night time hours. The localized light rays are concentrated directly on the writing surface without causing a shadow or a distraction to the driver or other passengers in the automobile.
The writing box carries a number of dry cell batteries to provide electrical power for the electric lamps (lights) that illuminate the writing surface. Preferably, a control switch is interconnected with the lid of the writing box so that when the lid is closed the lights are automatically turned off. When the lid is opened the lights automatically go on to illuminate the writing surface. Thus, the child can operate (control) the lighting mechanism in a darkened automobile without having to search for a light switch.
To increase the versatility (usefulness) of the writing box, I propose to include a small transistor radio and headphone assembly into the box structure. The aim is to give the child a choice of activities to pursue, i.e. writing (or coloring), or listening to the radio. The radio is preferably controlled automatically so that it turns on only when the headphones are in position on the child's head. Thus, the child is not required to search in the dark for a manual switch in order to turn on the radio. Instead, the child merely places the headphones on his/her head; the radio is turned on automatically.
The portable writing box is constructed as a relatively compact foldable unit approximately the same size as a small brief case. It is preferably light in weight so that is can be held on the hild's lap without excessive weight or burden on the child's body. As previously noted, automatic switches are incorporated into the writing box, such that the writing surface is automatically illuminated merely be opening the box; the radio is automatically turned on by putting the headphones on the person's head.
Prior to my invention, others have proposed portable "breifcase" size units having illumination mechanisms for illuminating magazines or books. U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,093 to T. Thompson shows a briefcase unit wherein a panel member 14 serves as a support for a magazine. A switch 52 is mounted in the cover to turn lamps 46 on or off, depending on whether the cover is opened or closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,145 discloses an openable box-like unit wherein a small light bulb 43 is mounted in a housing 42 to direct light rays angularly onto the exposed pages of a book.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,430 to M. Cohn shows a writing desk attachable onto the dashboard of an automobile alongside the driver space An electric lamp 40 is arranged above the front edge of the desk to direct light rays onto a writing pad 33. U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,634 to A. Mills et al shows a lap-supported desk unit having an illumination unit 27 located on an articulated arm assembly for illuminating different areas of a writing surface.
My proposed portable writing box is believed to offer advantages over the units disclosed in the above mentioned patents.